ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Gre'all
This is the third episode of the first season of Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors, and the third episode overall. Plot A Gre'all, or Sangheili, is running along rooftops in Bellwood. He arrives on the edge of the city, where a small powerplant is sitting. He walks inside and rips a computer off the wall. He runs back out, and down the street, disappearing into the night. Theme Song Ben and Axel are at the powerplant the next day, investigating. Ben picks up a piece of broken metal. (Ben): What could've done this? (Axel): I'm not sure. I have many enemies, but none that would steal a computer. (Ben): Not even, Animo? (Axel): He's no longer around. (Ben): Hmm... Maybe it was the Gre'all. (Axel): I doubt it. They came, they saw, they got conquered. I don't think they'd be back. (Ben): I don't know. An explosion is heard and the heroes run out of the room. A group of five Sangheili in slighly more advanced armor. (Axel): (whispering to Ben) You may have been right.(to the Gre'all) Hey, you're not welcome here! Leave now and we'll let you go. (Sangheili): We are not here for negotiations. Get them! The Gre'all charge Ben and Axel. Ben dodges one of them. (Ben): (selecting an alien) He warned you(releases the faceplate, sliding the door back He slams down the dial) (Shocksquatch): Shocksquatch! Shocksquatch fires a stream of electricity at the Sangheili, making them dodge in all directions. Axel Slams down his Omnitrix's dial. (Axel as Articguanna): Polarscale! Polarscale fires a freeze ray at one of the Gre'all and traps him in ice. He then jumps and fires at another Gre'all; this one dodges and fires blue enrgy from a small, blue rifle. Shocksquatch fires a stream of electricity at the Gre'all, shocking, then knocking him out. (Shocksquatch): These guys are more difficult(lightning punches a Sangheili), but are still too easy, eh. (Polarscale): Yeah they are(freezes a Sangheili) they should try harder. The remaining Sangheili drops his gun and runs off, teleporting away. (Shocksquatch): Eh, what's with leaving your teammates?!(reverts) (Polarscale): Maybe he was the coward of the pack(reverts) End Scene On an odd ship, the runaway Gre'all is hit across the room by a Sangheili with super enhanced armor. (The Sangheili Commander): You abandoned your fellow Gre'all and thought you could escape wrath here?(kicks the Sangheili) You are not worthy of my wrath.(to guards) Take him away! (Sangheili): Wait, give me another chance! (Commander): There are no second chances in war. The guards drag the Sangheili away. (Commander): Prepare a Spec Ops squad, I want those humans dead. End Scene Ben and Axel are in a plumbers base, sparring in a practice room. (Ben): (activates Omnitrix) You ready? (Axel): (activates Deltamatrix) When you are! Ben and Axel slams their dials down. (FlameOgre): FlameOgre! (Axel as AmpFibian): Jellyshock! Jellyshock fires a blot of lightning at FlameOgre, which flys through his flame body. (FlameOgre): Ha! Nice try, but FlamOgre's body is completly flame.(fires a stream of fire at Jellyshock) Jellyshock dodges and turns into electricity, ramming at FlameOgre. Jellyshock flys through FlameOgre. (FlameOgre): This isn't really going well for either of us(hits the Omnitrix; transforming into a fourlegged, orange beast, with five snake-like heads and necks. The Omnitrix is at the base of his necks) (Snakepit): What the heck? (Jellyshock): New alien? (Snakepit): Yeah, Lemme see what I can do. Max(Dimension 6) comes on the radio. (Max(D6)): No time, we got a situation. Jellyshock reverts (Axel): (runs off and then comes back) Aren't you going to change? (Snakepit): No, I'm going to test this guy. End Scene Snakepit and Axel arrive downtown. A small group of Gre'all with different armor faces them. (Snakepit): Okay, let's go! Axel slams down the dial. (Axel as Big Chill): Frostmoth! Frostmoth flys towards the Gre'all. They fire purple crystals at him from small purple handguns. Frostmoth dodges and fires a freeze ray from his hands at them. One of them is caught, while the others dodged. Snakepit charges a Sangheili, who jumps over him. Snakepit's far-right head fires a small, sonic, scream blast at the Sangheili; it hits him and he falls unconscious. (Snakepit): Nice.(turns and fires a stream of electricity from his mid-left head, which hits and shocks a Sangheili) That's odd. (Frostmoth): It seems like each head has a different projection; try another. Snakepit's far-left head fires a small, vacuum blast, which hits the middle of the Gre'all, throwing them in all directions. His mid-right head fires a freeze ray and stops a few of the Gre'all. His top head hurls a stream of fire at the remaining Gre'all, burning them. Forstmoth freezes them all over and reverts, along with Snakepit. (Ben): That was awesome! (Axel): His abilities will proove useful. (Ben): You bet. A small aircraft lands near the two of them. The Sangheili Commander steps out of the ship. (Commander): Ben Tennyson or, as I hear, Axel, you have shown to be a worthy opponent, for Minors. However, I believe you wouldn't have done very well without your partner here. Let's see if my theory is correct, shall we? A Gre'all Minor fires a dart at Ben; it hits him in the neck, adn he fall unconscious. (Axel): What about the others? We fought those too. (Commander): my Spec Ops are supposed to be snipers, assassins, that sort of thing. They weren't prepared for a fight.(two guards grab Axel's arms and wlak him into the ship) We'll see how well you fair against them tomorrow. (Axel): We shall see. Axel, the Commander, and the other Gre'all board the ship. It takes off and disappears into the sky. THE END Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' *''Axel Tennyson'' Minor *''Various Police Officers'' Villains *''The Gre'all'' Aliens Used By Ben *''Shocksquatch'' (first reappearance) *''FlameOgre'' (first appearance) *''Snakepit'' (first appearance) (switch transformation) (accidental transformation) By Axel *''Polarscale'' (first appearance) *''Jellyshock'' (first appearance) *''Frostmoth'' (first appearance) Trivia *Shocksquatches first reappearance *FlameOgre's first reappearance *Snakepit's first appearance *Polarscale's first appearance *Jellyshock's first appearance *Frostmoth's first appearance *Ben uses FlameOgre for the first time (onscreen) *It is clear that Ben has used FlameOgre before, but not onscreen. Category:Episodes Category:BTDW Category:Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Episodes